1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connecting assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connecting assembly with two plugs and two sockets that keep the plugs from being plugged into the incorrect sockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional electrical connecting assembly comprises a connector (40) and an electrical appliance (50). The connector (40) has two electrical wires. The electrical wires respectively have two sockets (41, 41′). One of the sockets (41, 41′) is a positive electrode socket (41). The other is a negative electrode socket (41′). The electrical appliance (50) has two plugs (51, 51′). The plugs (51, 51 ′) are mounted in and electrically connect to the corresponding sockets (41,41′). One of the plugs (51, 51′) is a positive electrode plug (51) corresponding to the positive electrode socket (41). The other is a negative electrode plug (51′) corresponding to the negative electrode socket (41′). Because the plugs (51, 51′) are often plugged into the incorrect sockets (41, 41′), the socket (41, 41 ′) and the electrical appliance (50) around the two plugs (51, 51′) are dyed corresponding colors. The different colors are use to assist in ensuring that the sockets (41, 41′) are plugged respectively onto the correct plugs (51, 51′).
However, the sockets (41, 41′) are stilled plugged onto the incorrect plugs (51, 51′) when users are inattentive or the plugs are not visible to the user. Furthermore, if users are color blind or weak vision, they may not recognize different colors. Plugging the sockets (41, 41′) onto the incorrect plugs (51, 51′) easily occurs and is troublesome to the users.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrical connecting assembly to obviate the aforementioned problem.